This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The intention of this investigation is to better understand the etiology of psychiatric disorders. It is known that both genes and the environment contribute to the risk for psychiatric disorders in complex ways. By collecting and studying DNA from those with and without a psychiatric disorder we hope to discover the role of both genetic and environmental factors in causing such problems. The research we are doing will compare how frequently different forms of genetic markers appear in people who have a psychiatric disorder compared to those who do not. These markers are in or near candidate genes, which may be related to the cause of certain psychiatric disorders. The DNA research we are doing is experimental, with no known diagnostic or treatment planning value for psychiatric disorders. In the future, some of this research work may be completed at institutions other than the University of Minnesota.